Opal
Opal, born Tabetha Wrute, and also known as 'Madame de Wynne, '''is a member of the Chailea Thieves Guild. She is the disowned daughter of Sarai Wrute, a surrogate daughter of the Guildmaster, is also an occasional associate/lover of Ruban Gehk. General Information When Opal was five, her mother abandoned her at the Everlight's Home for Foundlings in Vaalise. She fled not even a week after being left there in an attempt to return home, however, only to instead be abducted by a thug in the slum district, who would repeatedly violate her. One night, after gaining the thug's trust, she took his dagger and slit his throat as he slept, escaping into the night. She was eventually found by the Guildmaster of the Chailea Thieves Guild, who took her in and raised her. Due to her past, she usually has an unpleasant attitude and uncaring disposition when not putting on an act, preventing herself from having more than a few meaningful relationships. Nevertheless, she is extremely intelligent, being capable of effortlessly getting herself out of bad situations by hiding her cold interior behind the mask of whatever her targets desire. Because of this, Opal is considered one of the best, and most dangerous, thieves in Chailea and has garnered an even higher reputation for her "only steal when commissioned" policy. Meeting "Robin Goodfellow" Opal met Robin following his very public stealing of Gaspard Dunaparte's painting; a painting she herself had been working toward stealing. Because of this, and his arrogance, she was extremely scornful toward him upon their first meeting, and became even more so following his entry into the guild. Recollection Despite her feelings, Opal couldn't shake the sense that she had seen Robin somewhere before. Because of this, she decided to trail him one day, where she watched him enter Hightown. She was shocked to see him enter one of the larger homes on the street and, upon looking through the window, finally realized where she had seen him, as he had been surrounded by fellow members of his troupe; he was the bard "Puck", insulted by Dunaparte weeks before the theft. Unveiling of Masks Following this revelation, Opal's opinion on "Robin" drastically changed, realizing that he was very much a kindred spirit. Going forward, she attempted to interact with him more, due to their similarities, eventually even offering to teach him Thieves Cant. Most considered this change in attitude odd, especially since it was only with Robin. After realizing that she had only been acting different with him, Robin confronted her, where she finally admitted that she knew the truth. Despite her promise to keep it, Robin was stunned by this, so much so that he stopped talking to her for over a week. It wasn't until she offered him a drink following a successful job that they began speaking again. Over time, a friendship was founded between them. However, it wasn't until Opal drunkenly mentioned the Foundling Home one night that things truly changed between them. Much to both of their shock, it was revealed they had seen each other once before as children, as Opal had been witness to Ruban being physically abused; which was actually her reason for fleeing. This small fact would go on to shift their entire relationship. Deeper feelings began to blossom between them, due to this rather genuine connection, ultimately leading to them sleeping together. However, due to him trying to keep up the facade of being a bard, as well as the fact that he was still caught up in pursuing Amillia, their relationship often failed to take precedence, much to Opal's hidden dismay. She eventually left Vaalise on commission; only to return to Ruban being gone. In Marotto Their paths would later converge once more in Marotto, where Ruban caught Opal robbing his mark. Shocked to see her again, Ruban tried to get her to hand over the loot, only for her to instead flee out onto the rooftops of Marotto. Ruban gave chase and attempted to catch her, and Opal retaliated in response, leading to a skirmish that she easily won. As she began to flee once more, the downed Ruban asked if that was it, if she was just going to leave, to which she replied: “You did.” Following this, Ruban eventually made it home and made up the excuse to his servants that he was mugged. After refusing to send for a doctor, he went to tend to himself, only for Opal to reappear, having followed him and snuck in. Ruban asked if she was there to finish him off, to which she facetiously replied not yet. She looked around the room, before complimenting him on his rise in the hierarchy, and helping herself to some of his alcohol. He asked why she followed him; to which she didn't reply. After making her way around the room, she came to settle on the couch next to him, where she began to tend to one of his wounds. While she didn’t speak or make eye contact, Ruban couldn’t help but stare at her. She finally broke the silence by apologizing for attacking him, telling Ruban that seeing him again had brought back some intense feelings and that him not allowing her to flee caused her to lash out. After taking a drink himself, Ruban spoke again, asking her why she didn’t follow him to Marotto if him leaving upset her so much. She responded with a question of her own, asking why he didn’t wait to invite her to go with him. Neither answered. After cleaning his wound, she began to examine the cut on his cheek and finally made eye contact with him. He then asked: “Would you have, if I did?”. She simply gave a small sigh while lightly caressing his cheek. Drawn together after being apart for so long, the two began to kiss, ending the night by having sex. When Ruban awoke the next morning, she was gone. In Gartinople Opal would yet again reappear, several months later, this time under the name of Madame de Wynne; a physician hired to care for the Duke. She too had caught rumors about the map to the vault and had been commissioned by a third party to investigate. When presented the opportunity, Ruban confronted her about her abrupt exit in Marotto; to which she told him that she took a tour of his house after they had sex and discovered that he was married. After feeling a sense of uneasy deja vu, she had left, not wanting to get caught up in his superficial lifestyle again. He attempted to reason with her, before asking why she was being so serious about the matter. Clearly displeased with him, Opal walked away. The two would hardly interact, following that conversation, until it was revealed a month later that Ruban was arrested for sleeping with the Duchess. Within hours of his arrest, Opal managed to get into the dungeons. Ruban asked if she was there to mock him for his stupidity, to which she failed to reply, attempting to hold back tears. Due to her lack of response, Ruban began to talk about how he had no other way out, and that for the first time in a long time he was afraid to die. He spoke of his father, and how he regretted not doing what he asked; not because ''he asked, but because Ruban wanted to do it himself, but didn't, out of fear. And for the first time since they met, he begged for Opal's help. Due to how he had treated her and their relationship up to that point, and the fact that he was sleeping with the Duchess, a small part of her thought of leaving him for dead. But, in the end, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Later that night, she managed to break him out, using the catacombs beneath the city to lead him to freedom. In response, he passionately kissed her, before asking if she'd go with him to find the Feywild. Despite her wanting to do so, she found herself unable to say so, refusing instead, with the excuse that she still had a job to do. While clearly disappointed, Ruban took his opportunity to flee, disappearing into the night. The two haven't seen each other since. Notes With this history, I firmly believe that Opal is in love with Puck, and has realized it, but, as exhibited in their last interaction, is too scared to actually act on it. * As far as Puck's feelings for her go, I think he loves her too. After all, she's the only woman he has been with that he's trusted enough to know nearly everything about him; including his last name. However, much like Opal herself, he's afraid to acknowledge these feelings, due to his clear fear of vulnerability, and has tricked himself into thinking that their relationship is nothing more than great casual sex between friends. She also affectionately calls Puck "Ruby".